


The Gentle Westerner

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Written for the April 2011 Challenge - prompts:  meet me in the spring, spring fever, signs of spring, raindrops on the windshield, wild is the wind.  100-word drabble.  Musical inspiration:  "Things We Said Today" - the Beatles(in the process of adding my works to AO3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2011 Challenge - prompts: meet me in the spring, spring fever, signs of spring, raindrops on the windshield, wild is the wind. 100-word drabble. Musical inspiration: "Things We Said Today" - the Beatles
> 
> (in the process of adding my works to AO3)

Winter’s wait had been especially difficult. Ennis resigned himself to standin’ it, wonderin’ if spring would never come, bracing himself for if it didn’t. The wind had started up in November, slamming the front door and racing down the steps to his truck at Thanksgiving, restless, with a cold rain that ran down the windshield in disappointment by December, raged and howled on through January and February without let-up.

When they at last met again, the harsh winter winds had changed, easing and becoming benevolent breezes, warm as a sigh; sweeping in the springtime, quieting him with their gentle touch.


End file.
